You're the Lightning and I'm the Thunder
by Lunar Resonance
Summary: Admitting you're in love with your best friend is quite an adventure. SoMa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** SoMa week just passed and I connected some of the prompts together with something of a semblance of a story. This chapter's prompt was "Nosebleed" if you were curious. Happy reading!

Lunar

* * *

Midnight beach trip.

In theory, it sounded nice.

Hell, when Black*Star suggested back in the Death Room as a way to de-stress after Kid's weekly meeting with Spartoi (that had a tendency to run_very _long), it sounded like a great idea.

That is, until Maka made the astonishing realization that they lived in Nevada. Which was hours away from the nearest beach. And seeing as they had all had a drink (or two) of Kid's specially made beer, no one was in particular shape to drive. When she had kindly pointed it out, Kim had scoffed.

"Magic," she said with a sniff, "doesn't have a drinking limit."

"I'm pretty sure the laws regulating magic don't allow for this," Maka persisted.

From where he sat in his skull-shaped chair, Kid said quietly, "I'm fairly certain this could be written away as a therapeutic exercise in bonding and trust."

Maka sputtered indignantly while Soul, who been sitting next to her on Kid's couch, nudged her. "Don't be a spoilsport, Maka."

She scowled at him. "I'm being logical, okay? And what about bathing suits?"

It was Liz's turn to scoff. "You mean overly expensive underwear?"

Maka was about to argue further but then Soul poked her up and down her arm, whispering in a sing-song voice, "Spoooooilsport."

Pretending that her blush was from being annoyed rather than by anything else, Maka gave in. "Fine, go get us warped in the fifteenth dimension! See if I care!"

"I'll have you know there's only nine," Kim said with a smirk, as she gestured for everyone to gather around.

"There'll be ten if you keep it up," Maka mumbled darkly.

Soul swung his arm around her as they huddled in a circle, laughing in her ear. "Relax, angel! It's gonna be fun!"

Maka flushed. "You must be really drunk if you're using that nickname," she muttered.

His response was cut off by Kim's chanting. There was a subtle change in the air, a tensing up of the atmosphere and then a vibrant glow as the walls of the Death Room disappeared and the cold sea breeze whooshed in.

Maka shivered, taking a look around. The moon was a dark covered circle in the sky but the stars were enough to illuminate the beach.

Yellow-white sand covered the entire area, save for where the beach changed to a rocky tide pool area. To their far right were a few set-ups for a bonfire. One was still letting off smoke, whoever had been there having just left.

"Bonfire!" Black*Star yelled.

Tsubaki took off after him. "If you're thinking you're handling the fire after last time, then you are mistaken!"

"Fire?" Fire perked up from where he sat perched on Kirikou's shoulder, next to his sister. He scrambled down and ran after Tsubaki. "Fire!"

Kirikou clamped down a firm hand on Thunder, who had began to follow her brother, and bolted after Fire. "That is a firm no and you know it!"

Meanwhile, Patti had plopped down where she stood, busily crafting….well Maka wasn't exactly sure was Patti was making but she seemed to be putting a lot of effort into it.

Harvar sat contentedly next to Patti, watching the waves, while the rest of Spartoi had wandered off toward the tide pools.

From beside her, Soul snorted. "Egghead's making a fool of himself again."

Bemused, Maka looked back to the group. Ox was animatedly talking to Kim while Kim was busy animatedly talking to Jackie. Maka laughed and was about to reply when she realized that she felt heavier for some reason.

She glanced at her partner. "Soul?"

He grinned down at her, sharp teeth glinting in the starlight. "Yeah?"

"Your arm is still around me," she reminded him.

His grin didn't falter. "Yeah."

"You really did have a lot to drink, didn't you?" she sighed. "Let's go give Tsubaki and Kirikou a hand."

As they walked to the benches surrounding the bonfire, Maka tried and failed magnificently at getting her heart to slow to its steady beat.

Black*Star looked up from where he hauled kindling to the center of the stone circle along with Fire and Thunder. "About time you did something than just standing and hugging!"

"We were not hugging!" Maka snapped.

Tsubaki interrupted Black*Star's retort. "I think that's enough, you three." She brought out a matchbook from her pocket.

Fire dashed up to her, looking up to her with pleading eyes.

Tsubaki hesitated. "Kirikou?"

Fire turned his pleading look to Kirikou.

"You are really way too spoiled. " Kirikou sighed. "Fine." He added sternly, "But no firestorms."

Fire danced in place and then pranced over to the bonfire. He clapped his hands together once and exhaled, fire flowing from his mouth.

The wood crackled at the flames took over.

Maka sighed in content as the heat from the fire reached her.

As the fire grew, more and more Spartoi members came to bask in its warmth.

Once everyone had gathered from wherever they had wandered off, Black*Star decided to shake things up. "Who wants to go for a swim?"

Patti's hand was the first to shoot in the air. "Meeeee!"

Maka frowned. She liked the warmth and she had just gotten used to having Soul's arm around her.

Not that it made a difference in her reluctance but still.

"Don't you think the water will be freezing?" she asked.

"That's what makes it fun," Black*Star said in an isn't-that-obvious voice.

Maka resisted the urge to bury his face in the sand. "Sharks?"

"Scared of sharks, you?" Black*Star snorted. He smirked. "Just face it, Maka. You really are a spoilsport. You don't know how to have fun."

Maka swelled with rage. Then she relaxed and began prying off her shoes. "I'll be the first one in," she said with acid sweetness.

Around her, the others began following suit. Except for one, that is.

"Uh, Maka, you sure that's a good idea?" Soul asked.

"Of course not, but it's _fun," _She said, shrugging his arm off as she began loosening the buttons on her blouse. She spared him a glance. "Aren't you getting ready?"

"Is it really necessary?" he groaned.

Maka glared at him, standing to follow the rest of the Spartoi girls to the changing tents (even if there wasn't really a logical reason to undress in private.) "You said you'd follow me wherever so yes, you're getting into that ocean, even if I have to drag you in."

She marched off without another word.

* * *

Maka felt goosebumps crawl up her back as she and the rest of the girls waited for Liz. She thanked her lucky stars that today had been the day she decided to wear her only pair of matching bra and panties. It was nothing special, plain black with a little lace but it was a hell of a lot better than what she usually wore.

Once Liz came out, decked out in something red and so sheer it made Maka blush, they headed back to the fire, sand crunching under their toes.

It wasn't until Maka was at the benches that she realized something very obvious.

Her partner was hot.

Looking silly as could be in his skull and bones boxers but hot. Even with his arms wrapped around his middle, she could see the lean muscles of his stomach and arms. Flustered, she felt her face turn redder than it had ever turned before and suddenly she understood Soul's frequent nosebleeds around Blair.

And as Soul locked eyes with her and gave her a onceover, she could almost swear he came to the exact same conclusion. He opened his mouth ever so slightly but no words followed.

Deciding to break the staring contest that had evolved between them, Maka started running toward the waves. "Last one in has a rotten soul!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The prompt that inspired this chapter was "Roommates." Happy reading!

Lunar

* * *

Maka winced as her throat stabbed at her painfully as she wheezed her way into another coughing fit. She flopped back into her pillows with a groan, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

She shouldn't have agreed to that late-night trip to the beach with the rest of Spartoi. More precisely, she shouldn't have fallen for Black*Star's ribbing that she didn't know how to have fun and promptly plunged into the ice-cold waves sans Spartoi uniform.

She shivered involuntarily as more coughs spluttered out, each one a dull knife to her already aching throat.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to focus on something, anything else.

A knock that rang in her ears interrupted her attempt to forcibly will herself into sleep.

"Maka?"

"No, not Maka," she moaned. "Go away, Soul."

Instead of listening, Soul asked, "Are you sick?" The doorknob jiggled as he apparently tried to open the door. "Why is the door locked?"

"Because I locked it," Maka replied churlishly.

There was a pause and she could swear she practically see Soul facepalming.

"Noooo," Soul said slowly as there was more jiggling on the handle. The door swung open. He waved at Maka, one of his fingers transformed in a mini-scythe. "Why is the door locked?"

His self-satisfied grin disappeared as he took a better look at her. "You look terrible!"

"Well, it's no wonder why all those girls want you for a partner," she said dryly.

He made a "very funny" face as he stepped into the room.

Maka's chagrin disappeared. "No, Soul, I'm quarantining myself!"

Soul snorted as he took a spot at the end of Maka's bed. "And are you quarantining the air your germs are floating on too?"

"Maybe," she snapped.

Soul chuckled and then he frowned at her concernedly. "What hurts?"

Maka opened her mouth to answer and then closed it. Then, she answered, "Everything." She added quickly, "I'll be fine though. I'm just going to be lying here all day. Go do what you need to do."

At first she thought he was going to protest but then Soul nodded and stood. "I need to go out for a while. Need anything before I go?"

She thought for a moment. "Blankets and tissues. Lots of them."

* * *

There was a lonely kind of emptiness after Soul left the apartment.

Maka burrowed herself underneath the blankets he had brought her, sniffling into a tissue. _It really shouldn't bother her_, she scolded herself.

By virtue of being an only child, she had never had to share her living space with anyone. She had her friends but when she had had to stay home by herself, she'd never felt lonely, always finding ways to entertain herself.

Until she partnered up with Soul, that is. He had helped fill up a space she hadn't even known was empty.

Maka scowled. She hadn't asked for Soul to stay, the opposite really. And sulking about it like a child wouldn't help.

_Besides,_ she thought as she dozed into a place halfway between sleep and consciousness, _he'll be back soon enough._

* * *

She woke to the rich smell of chicken and vegetables.

For the first time since she'd gotten sick, her stomach rumbled greedily.

Maka opened her eyes as she heard the door open.

Bedecked in an apron and chef's hat, Soul made his way in cautiously, holding a tray with a very full bowl of soup.

"What's this?" Maka asked, sitting up.

Soul started a little and swore as some soup splashed onto the tray. He smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry about that."

Maka gave him a bemused smile in return. "Is that what you went out for?"

"Yup, we didn't have everything I needed to make this," Soul said, setting down the soup on the nightstand by her bed. "It's the soup my grandma and mom would make me when I was sick." He paused. "I wanted to make you something special."

Maka felt a blush spread from up her neck and travel to her face. "You could have bought something. You didn't need to make anything."

Soul rolled his eyes as he fanned the steaming soup. "You're my partner, Maka. I wouldn't do anything less."

"Well, it's no wonder why all those girls want you for a partner." Maka mumbled to her lap so softly she wondered if Soul even heard her.

She looked up. Soul's face was the color of the chopped tomato pieces in her soup.

Then, he dipped the spoon into the soup. "Like I don't know that. Now open up."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The prompt for this chapter was "Loyalty." Happy reading!

Lunar

* * *

Like most of Death City's buildings, the Death City laser tag arena was unique, quite unlike other laser tag arenas elsewhere.

But Soul hadn't quite expected this. He gaped a little in awe as he and the Spartoi team entered the lobby, the automatic doors closing with a quiet whir.

The walls were painted black with shining white gridlines across the floor, up the walls and across the ceiling. Coupled with the faint guitar-heavy music emanating from the ceiling and it almost felt he had been transported into a video game.

He snapped to attention as they approached the chrome registrar desk to check in for their afternoon reservation, at Kid's expense and insistence (because no one had been able to say they really relaxed after nearly burning down half the beach at the end of their midnight trip.)

After checking and receiving their gear, which they strapped on over their clothes, they filed into an elevator, heading to the second floor.

Stretching ten stories tall in the shape of a skull, the arena had been commissioned by Shinigami-sama, Kid explained as the doors opened and Spartoi moved to storage area outside the active playing ground. In justifying to the DWMA annual budget meeting, he had claimed it would help meisters and weapons learn how to work together.

"But really, he had just wanted his own laser tag arena," Kid said as he carefully took off his mask (which he insisted on wearing every day) and placed it into the storage locker.

"Your father was a sly old thing, wasn't he," Liz said dryly, adjusting her holster that the people at the equipment desk had given Spartoi, along with protective gear that looked vaguely robotic.

"I prefer to think of it as clever," Kid answered with a slight sniff. "Although there is no denying he wasn't the most fiscally responsible Shinigami at times."

An attendant donned in a silver uniform walked up to them in that moment. "Hello, my name is Kira and I will be your supervisor for today." She spoke in a smooth and practiced voice. "The first three levels are yours to use, although we insist you use the stairs as the elevators are reserved for usage after the game has ended. In addition, a shot will only count if you hit your opponent's target. Finally, no physical contact is allowed for safety purposes." She gestured to the floor. "Other than that, you are free to do as you wish. Have a pleasant time."

Kid inclined his head. "Thank you, Kira." He turned to the rest of Spartoi. "Teams, I take it?"

Everyone nodded in assent, forming small groups. Soul felt Maka nudge him.

"We're gonna show all of them up, right?" she smiled at him, a competitive glint in her eye.

He started to smile back but then he paused. "You sure you okay partnering with me?"

Her brow furrowed. "Of course, what would make you say that?"

Soul nodded toward the other teams. "Patti's with Star and Kim's with Ox." He tried to still his suddenly fidgeting fingers. "What I'm saying is you don't need to feel you _have_ to stay with me."

Maka gave him a half-amused look, rolling her eyes. "I know that. I still choose you. But if your hair makes it easier for the others to find us in the dark, you're on your own."

He snorted. "All right then, Miss In-it-to-win-it."

"You know it," she grinned.

* * *

"No," she groaned, letting her gun fall to the ground with a clatter. She jabbed frantically at the buttons and then turned to glare at him. "The elevator's dead. We're stuck."

"You say that like it's my fault," he said defensively.

"Maybe it is!" she hissed at Soul, hands on her hips.

"Did I make the power go out?" he retorted. "Who's the one who wanted to win "at any cost"?"

"We were getting pummeled by Patti and Black*Star, of course I'd say that," she said crossly. "But you're the one who said using the elevator would give us an advantage. Now it'll take forever for the team to figure out we aren't actually hiding," she said huffily.

"Why have an elevator in the arena if it's not meant to be used?"

"Kira said to only use them once the game ended," she reminded him. "This was as good an idea as plunging into the ocean last week."

"That one was completely your idea," Soul rejoined, pinking slightly at the memory of Maka in her…undergarments. He took a seat on the floor. "Might as well get comfortable."

Grumbling, Maka joined him on the floor, folding her legs neatly in a criss-cross position. As soon as she settled herself, the back-up lights in the elevator went out with a click.

She made a noise halfway between a grunt and sigh. "We're going to be stuck here for hours."

"Sorry," Soul said quietly.

She sighed again. "No, it's not your fault. I got overcompetitive as usual."

Soul could hardly believe his ears. He squinted at her outline in the darkness, the reflective targets of her laser tag gear making her look vaguely like a robot. "_As usual?"_

"I'll deny it in front of the others," she warned.

He laughed. "My lips are sealed."

"Aaaand," she started, "if there was someone I had to be stuck in an elevator with, I'm glad it's you."

Soul pretended the sudden increase in his heart rate was due to the adrenaline of their adventure. "Gee, I'm honored."

It was Maka's turn to laugh.

They were silent for a few minutes. Then Soul heard Maka silently searching for something.

"Lose something?" he asked.

He could hear the frown in her voice. "Yeah, my gun. I could have sworn I dropped it somewhere near me." There was the faint reverberation of metal as she moved to her knees, hunting for the gun.

Soul followed suit. "Here, I'll help."

He swept the floor carefully, moving from his side to the middle. His fingers brushed something plastic.

"Found it!" he said as Maka said, "Here it is!"

They tugged on it at the same time. The force knocked their heads together.

Soul's eyes widened as he felt his lips meet Maka's. He froze in panic, expecting Maka to jerk away.

What she did, however was mumble an abashed, "Sorry," against his lips.

Feeling her lips move against his was almost excruciating in how good it felt.

"S'okay," he mumbled back, wanting to feel that friction again.

Somehow her arms had ended up around his neck, something Soul wasn't opposed to at all. She pressed her lips to his a little harder, repeating herself.

Soul responded by pressing back, elated at the smile he felt curving her lips. He settled back into a sitting position, gingerly pulling Maka towards him, unsure if this was all a hallucination of his.

Maka eagerly complied by practically jumping in his lap.

_Perhaps a little too eagerly, _Soul thought as he tipped backwards.

The last thing he saw before hitting the back of his head against the elevator and promptly losing consciousness were the lights flickering back on as the elevator came to life again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I combined the last two prompts, "Bandages" and "First 'I Love You'" into one chapter since both were too short on their own. Happy reading!

Lunar

* * *

"Ow!"

"Stop being a baby and stay still!" Maka said crossly, holding the roll of bandages. "Stein said you had to change these every day."

Soul made a face and sat up from where he was laying on the couch, moving the ice pack from his head.

Maka worked quickly, winding the roll around his head and tying it in a small knot. She winced at the swollen lump at the back of his head. "I still can't believe you didn't end up with at least a concussion."

"Well, given all the times you've nailed me with those books of yours, it's no surprise that I've built up a thick skull," he retorted.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Haha."

She squirmed internally, guilt and embarrassment roiling in her stomach, as she helped Soul lie back down on the couch, taking care not to let the back of his head directly touch the pillows she had brought for him.

She straightened, grabbing her backpack from the floor. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

Soul shook his head, yawning. "Nah, I'm just gonna be sleeping all day." He gave her a look that turned her guilt into something fluttery (and possibly related to the reason she had leapt into his lap in that elevator and caused this mess in the first place.) "But you could get me something to eat from that new place that just opened."

"Okay," she mumbled, pretending to adjust one of his pillows to hide her reddening face.

"And dessert?" he asked hopefully.

"You sure are greedy," she said, narrowing her eyes.

He gave her a one sided smirk. "Well, you _are_ the reason I'm like this in the first place." He poked her in the stomach.

Maka narrowly avoided planting _The Encyclopedia of Soul Diseases_ into Soul's head, instead wrapping her hands around her middle. "I thought I told you that I was extremely ticklish," she screeched.

Soul's eyes were wide. "I didn't know a poke would do that to you."

"Well, now you do," she muttered.

"Guess that's good to know," he cracked, giving her a toothy grin.

Now fighting to resist nailing him in the head for entirely different reasons, Maka said quickly, "Fine, I'll get you your dessert. I'll see you later!" She didn't give him a chance to reply, practically running out of the apartment.

* * *

Soul waited till Maka was gone before letting out the laughter he had been holding back, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from how hard he laughed.

Her embarrassment over her enthusiasm landing him with an egg sized bump on the back of his head was entertaining enough but it was her reaction to his poke (which honestly was innocent-he really hadn't known she was _that_ticklish) that sent him over the edge.

His laughter slowly died down, the occasional hiccup interrupting his fading chuckles. Wiping his eyes dry with his shirt sleeve, he shook his head. "Such a total nerd."

He looked up at the ceiling. "But I guess that's why I love you."

* * *

The walk to school seemed a lot longer without Soul, Maka observed as she rounded a corner, Shibusen coming into view.

She frowned slightly. It wasn't even that they talked much on the way there, considering Soul was still half-asleep then. She supposed it was his presence that made the walk enjoyable.

_He makes other things enjoyable too, doesn't he?_ A voice (that sounded eerily like Blair) whispered.

Maka felt her face heat up. She and Soul hadn't exactly gotten a chance to talk about what happened in the elevator.

He'd been knocked out cold all the way through the ambulance ride to the hospital and had woken up with a headache "bigger than Black*Star's self-esteem." After the hospital released him, the rest of Spartoi had insisted on escorting the two of them home and hadn't left until dusk had fallen.

By then, Soul was in his room, sleeping like a rock. On the other hand, Maka had slept fitfully, partly from guilt and partly from the residual butterflies that had fluttered whenever she thought back to the events right before Soul had been knocked out.

And when she had had the chance to speak with him in the morning, she had completely chickened out.

Maka scowled darkly as she strode up the steps leading Shibusen, scaring a few NOT kids huddled at the bottom of the stairs.

_Why had that been?_ She asked herself as she jogged up the steps.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Hurrying up the last of the stairs, Maka made it into her seat, right as Professor Stein walked in.

Tsubaki nudged her as Maka took out her notebook. "How's Soul doing?" she whispered.

"He's feeling better today," Maka whispered back. "But he won't be coming back till tomorrow."

Black*Star's face popped as he butted into their conversation. "That sure was some fall he took, wasn't it, Maka?" He didn't even bother lowering his voice.

"Yes," she answered slowly, narrowing her eyes at Black*Star's tone.

Black*Star opened his mouth to speak but Professor Stein cut off whatever he had to say.

"If you all are done with your conversation, we can get on with today's lesson," he said flatly, adjusting his glasses.

Black*Star leaned back into his seat, grumbling. "Like any of this is as important as beating the Kishin. And graduation is only in a few months…"

Tsubaki shushed Black*Star while Maka fixed her eyes on Stein and tried to banish any stray thoughts, especially if they had to do with absent partners.

* * *

Soul woke up with a pounding headache.

He sat up slowly, feeling the world spin even though he wasn't standing. Glancing at the time, he saw it was just after noon. Maka and the others would be getting out for lunch now.

Thinking about Maka made him smile, his chest swelling with a feeling that had been buried in his heart since he had thrown himself in front of Maka in that church.

_But did she feel the same wa_y_?_ He thought, fumbling for the remote.

Based on what happened yesterday, he would have said yes without hesitation.

But after they had came home from the hospital yesterday, when they had been alone right before he had crashed in his bed, she had hardly said a word to him.

And this morning…

Well, in the moment, he had thought she had seemed nervous because she wasn't sure how to go about talking about yesterday.

But what if it had been because she didn't know how to break it to him that she didn't feel the same way? That she hadn't felt her heart race the same way his did when their lips met? Or worse, that she hadn't actually leapt in his arms and had just lost her balance?

Soul fell back into his sleeping position without a care for his head.

_Yeah_, he sighed to himself internally, _that's probably it._

* * *

"Thank you very much!" Maka carefully balanced the neatly knotted bag of food in her hands and exited the café, heading home.

She hummed tunelessly to herself as she walked briskly, shoes smacking against the sidewalk. Taking the stairs to their apartment floor two at a time, she entered their apartment to find Soul standing in the kitchen, wobbling on his feet precariously.

"Soul!"

Maka dumped the bag on the kitchen table, rushing over to help him over to the table.

"I thought I told you not to get up unless it was absolutely necessary," she scolded halfheartedly.

"Hunger is always a reason to get up," he rejoined. "And you were taking too long."

She opened the bag and handed Soul his container of rich-smelling food. "I only took an extra half hour."

Soul inhaled deeply. "I guess I could forgive you for that."

"I'm so grateful," Maka said, rolling her eyes.

Throughout the meal, Maka studied Soul discreetly, trying to unknot the ball of feelings in her chest.

Soul put down his fork, sighing contentedly. He smiled over at her. "Thanks for the good meal, Maka."

Maka blinked rapidly as something clicked in her mind. She felt as if she'd been underwater for the longest time and had just broke through the surface. "N-no problem," she said, mouth going dry.

They sat quietly at the table for a few moments. Then Maka spoke.

"So," she started, unsure how exactly how one started this kind of conversation. "Yesterday."

Soul met her eyes, suddenly looking extremely nervous. "Yesterday."

Maka fought back the sudden urge to laugh. "That was something."

"Definitely something," he agreed.

"Interesting, I'd say," Maka said awkwardly, cursing her lack of ineloquence. And it certainly didn't help that she found Soul, so easy to read with her Soul Perception, suddenly indecipherable.

"Is that all you'd say?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No," she said. Under the table, she grasped her hands together to keep them from fidgeting. "I'm just not sure where to start…"

Soul raised his hand. "You don't have to say it."

Maka blinked, wondering if Soul had suddenly developed his own sense of Soul Perception. "You know?"

He nodded, his mouth twisted in a frown for some reason.

"Oh good," Maka breathed a sigh of relief.

Soul's frown deepened. "You don't have to sound so happy about it."

Maka furrowed her brow in confusion. "Shouldn't we both be happy?"

"That you don't feel the same way I do for you?" Soul mumbled, crossing his arms. "Yeah, real happy."

She could hardly believe her ears. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

He looked up at her incredulous tone. "_What _are you talking about?"

Maka pushed her chair back, walking to where Soul sat to put her face inches from his.

"What I'm trying to say," she said, exasperated, "Is that I love you, okay?"

Soul's face went slack. "Oh."

Maka shook her head a little at him. "Oh is right."

Even though his face was now as red as his eyes, Soul's voice didn't shake in the slightest as he said, "I love you too."

Maka smiled as she closed the space between their faces. "Good."


End file.
